The present invention relates generally to the funeral products industry, and more particularly to a cremation remains system and the use thereof in cemetery memorials.
Cremation is a growing segment of the funeral industry and there is a growing demand for new and innovative products to personalize and commemorate the lives of the deceased by their loved ones. Consequently, the use of plastic bags or cardboard boxes to preserve and store cremation remains is not a desirable method of honoring the lives of loved ones.
There is a continuing demand in the funeral industry for new designs and styles of funeral products, particularly products that provide for a holistic approach for memorializing the lives of the deceased and bringing comfort to the family members of the deceased.
Very few options are available for family members to have an individual or family cemetery memorial for a cremated decedent without the ashes of the decedent being buried in ground or placed in a columbarium. It is therefore an object of the invention to embed cremation remains within a conventional cemetery memorial.
It is another object of the invention to conceal the embedded cremation remains within the memorial. Vandalism in cemeteries is of primary concern for families who have their beloved memorials at risk. In accordance with the invention, the cremation remains are completely concealed from view so that visitors to the cemetery and more particularly vandals will not be able to distinguish the cremation memorial from the other cemetery memorials. Only family members of the decedent and the cemetery management would know that the cremation remains of the decedent are embedded inside the memorial.
It is another object of the invention to provide family members with peace of mind that the decedent's cremation remains will not be disturbed as the cremation remains are totally concealed and the cremation memorial is non-distinguishable from the surrounding cemetery memorials.